In the prior art, racks for dumbbell storage and/or transportation are well known. At least one prior art device has been proposed for storing dumbbells in a ready position for the commencement of an exercise routine. This device comprises a swinging holder which is mounted along each of the opposite sides of a conventional exercise bench. Each holder receives one dumbbell and is movable from an "out of the way" position relative to the bench to a position contiguous to the side of the bench where the user can readily grasp a dumbbell for the commencement of an exercise routine. To swing the holder into position for the user to grasp a dumbbell held in the holder, requires the user to utilize their foot to actuate a cable system which pulls the holder from its "out of the way" position into the desired contiguous position with respect to the exercise bench. This device is both cumbersome and costly to manufacture.
One theory for developing various muscle groups of the human body teaches the use of dumbbells as the sole device necessary for achieving the desired result of well-toned and strong muscle groups. In exercising with dumbbells, it is most common for the dumbbell(s) to be initially stored in a rack which is relatively close to floor level. At the commencement of an exercise routine, the user must reach down, grasp a dumbbell in one or both of their hands, and thereafter lift the dumbbell to a starting position. This lifting of the dumbbell(s) to the starting position consumes energy which more desirably should be used in performing the exercise movements.
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus which holds a dumbbell in a ready attitude, that is, at a predetermined height and orientation relative to the user, for the commencement of an exercise routine employing the dumbbell held in the hand of the user.